Mystery Burns (RE-Nightmare)
Mystery is one of the main characters, and is a murderer. Appearance Mystery seems to be a bright purpleish pink, white on his face and his stomach. purple triangles on his ears, tail, arms, and legs. he has a blue eye, and a green Shinigami eye which is a x. he has a torn up bright red tie, a doctor's labcoat, grey jeans, grey gloves, a light undershirt, and a belt. his hair is very long, so is his tail. History Jeremy would play with his best friend, Alfred. Jeremy really liked Alfred, and would do ANYTHING for him. at Jeremy's house he would be abused by his father, Arthur. one day Jeremy was attacked by Arthur, so he called Alfred. Alfred went to go save his friend, but his parents stopped him, thinking he was just playing. Jeremy survived and called Alfred asking why he didn't save him. Alfred told him about what his parents did, and said SOMETIMES he hated his parents. Jeremy got an idea, and when Alfred was gone Jeremy murdered Alfred's parents. causing Alfred to PUNCH Jeremy in the face. causing Jeremy to be knocked out. he woke up the next day, and saw Alfred was gone. He left a note saying to Jeremy, "LEAVE ME ALONE" it read. Soon Jeremy went back home, and his father was angered. he ripped Jeremy's eye out. and killed Jeremy. Jeremy was soon confronted by a Shinigami named "Skull" and stole his scythe, and learned he could kill Skull. He attacked Skull, fortunately Skull lived and promised to return. Jeremy took his eye and scythe. He became a half Shinigami that day. he went on a search for Alfred, and met Rex. Rex found Jeremy, and said "what are you doing in my territory?!". Jeremy said sorry and then Rex asked for his name. "Its jer- its a mystery" and then Rex called him "Mystery" Rex told him his name "isn't Rex a name for dogs?" Mystery asked. "No no no" Rex replied. Rex found out he was hungry, so they went to a circus place. and enjoyed their time there, even Mystery getting Rex a plush. but Mystery had to part ways. and promised to come back. soon, after 20 years of search, Mystery found a guy named Vincent, and showed him a picture of Alfred, Asking "do you know this guy, he may be older-" and then Vincent said yes. but wouldn't take Mystery, calling him a "trash boy". Mystery murdered Vincent. "Finally that day has arrived." he said. he stole Vincent's work clothes. and entered the building and finally saw Alfred. but Alfred was angered and horrified. they got in a fight, and Alfred agreed to do anything, "just don't kill me." he said. after that day Alfred and Kao worked for Mystery. but Mystery soon murdered Shia, Alfred's child. and possessed Alfred and decided to kill Jessy infront of Shai, Alfred's daughter. which made Yuki to leave Alfred. (WIP) Personality Mystery is said to be smug, pervy, and a possible rapist (do not make jokes about it.). he seems to not know about being a evil man.